Reunion
by Dobby123
Summary: Tsuna was rightfully stubborn about going to his class reunion, but after he received a phone call from somebody completely unexpected, he decided to go. *A little bud in romance* **Realization Series Pt.2**


**I know a lot of class reunion fanfics are going around and some of them are humorous, but I wanted to try for a more realistic scene. I wrote reunion fic where there was a possibility that his classmates don't even remember his existence like to them Dame-Tsuna was so unimportant and they were so sure he was going to fail that they didn't even need to bother remembering him.**

…

It was early in the morning when the head on the Mansion received the letter in his office. The brown hair male sat behind his grand mahogany desk, and stared at the delicate invitation with an impending headache. No doubt that his guardians already received their invitations and would probably barge into his office asking if he would go or they would discuss it over the dinner table. The latter was more possible since three of them were away on a mission and won't be back until later, so he might have a peaceful day before the chaos later on. So he put the invitation in his desk and got to his paper work, before his right hand man bring more papers to him.

True to his prediction all his guardians plus his tutor Reborn were all at the dinner table and they were suspiciously quiet. He didn't need to have his hyper intuition to see that everybody wanted to know what his answer who be.

"I've receive the invitation to class 1-B class reunion and I'm not going," he said with an air finality. Of course everybody ignored it and started arguing among each other for no apparent reason.

He held his hand up effectively silencing them. His right hand man spoke up.

"Juudamie, if may ask, why don't you want to attend your class reunion." Even though he knew that his boss wasn't the best student in his class, in fact he was the worst student. He was useless in everything, he wasn't popular, he made horrible grades, he was bad in sports, he was bullied, and everybody assume that he wouldn't have a job after they graduated. However, he was leading a mafia family and made more money than probably any of their classmates made.

"Simply because I'm busy and no I have no intention of bring my work back down to Namimori," they were in Italy settle a dispute over their allied families and needless to say it caused a lot of paper work and he still had a small pile to get through with, plus the half pile he left back at Namimori. "Let's not forget I have meets to attend as well."

"But Tsuna," his left hand man, Yamamoto who grown a lot over the past ten years his facial features have sharpened dramatically. "It's our class reunion, aren't you interest in seeing our old classmates?"

Tsuna grimaced as he thought about all his old classmates who mocked him continuously, all throughout their middle slash high school years. Only two things could probably happen at that class reunion, they would either mock him the entire time or they would either forget about him.

"I rather not go, for it's a waste of time bragging about what kind of job they have or who they're married too, it's about getting back in touch with your old class buddies, and I really don't need to go since I talk to you guys every day."

A man with purple hair suddenly laughs, "So you rather hide?"

Everybody looked at him sharply. Tsuna only laugh. "I rather not gloat about how much better I'm doing than they are like I'm sure some of you want me to do. Either way it goes, Gokudera," his right hand man straightens up. "Yamamoto, Chrome you three are welcome to go to the class reunion when we head back to Namimori, but I'm not going."

Nobody said anything after that and dinner was quiet.

…

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome, sat together as they tried to get Tsuna to go to their class reunion it only happens once every ten years so they didn't want their boss to miss it.

"I think we should leave bossu alone," Chrome grown more beautiful and bolder over the past ten years, after the having a successful surgery over her organs implants she no longer had to rely on Mukuro powers to keep her alive, she's more independent and stronger.

"But," Gokudera said.

"You know that we can't force him to go, besides if he don't want to go he don't want to go, just leave him be, the reunion is in a couple of days, who knows maybe he'll warm up to the ideal and go who knows, till then, we should let it go." The boys dropped it and they went on with their day.

…

It was the morning of the class reunion and within the past couple of days Gokudera "reminded" him, Yamamoto "reminded" him, and Chrome polite told him that he needed not to pressured by, too bad that Reborn didn't feel the same way, but he held firm on not going. Then the girls called, Kyoko and Haru, he gently turned them down. However to his surprise he got a call from somebody completely unexpected, Shizune, he thought back to the day when they were both kidnapped, but the two of them haven't seen each other since the first year of high school, then she moved to America.

"Hey Tsuna, I'm sure you're busy with work and all, so I thought I give you a call since I heard you wasn't going to make it to the class reunion, and to be honest I don't blame you for not coming, so maybe some other time we can catch up with each other…"

Three hours later Tsuna found himself in the limo with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Reborn who looked at him with various degree of surprise.

…

The class reunion was exactly how Tsuna predicted it would be. Everybody was either bragging at how well their life was or pitying how badly everybody else life was going. Tsuna who've laughed and say 'karma really is a bitch' said nothing instead he ignored the stares and flirty looks he was getting from his former classmates. He heard whispers such as, 'Who is he?' or 'It's to be expected that Yamamoto and Gokudera to have a friend as a model' or 'Was he in our class?' or from the women 'Is he married?'. He stop Gokudera from doing something childish as in throwing bombs around the room in anger that they forgot about him, even when they teased him and bullied him all the time.

Tsuna just entertained himself with listening in on the conversation. He heard Enma and Naito brought up from time to time, but he wasn't brought up one time. He was slightly pissed at the fact that Enma was mention and he was barely been with the class long, but they remembered him. Probably had something to do with overly depress red head kid whatever it was he just let it be.

"You think after all the years they tormented you they'd at least remember you, if not by that degrading name of yours," A petite woman with long black hair said standing by Tsuna. Tsuna looked over mildly surprise. "Doesn't it make you angry?"

"It does in a way, but it's alright," Tsuna lied.

"Liar," the woman said. "But it's okay, you're being the bigger person anyways and even if you did tell them who you are, chances are they'll just laugh or they won't even remember you. Kind of like how you don't recognize me." The woman said cheekily.

Tsuna looked at the woman try to match a face in his memory and it clicked.

"Shizune," he felt oddly elated.

"It's nice to know you're doing so well Tsuna and I'm glad that everybody is alive too," she added the last part under her breath. Tsuna smile a little. "Neither one of us wants to be here, so how about you take me up on my offer," Shizune said.

The two of them slipped out of the reunion like ghosts and made their way out of the building.

In the end he was glad that he came to the reunion.


End file.
